


Patience is a Virtue

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back to the doctor for Danny, and Steve doesn't know what to do with the latest development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 22. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. Knowing you're enjoying the series always brightens my day. Follows [Never Stop Believing](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/36974).

Steve finds that he doesn't really even mind that the drug Danny's on doesn't work as well as it could; what's important is that Danny saw a doctor about his problem again, and that puts them one step closer to a solution. Steve knows he should probably try to keep out of it, seeing as Danny hasn't brought it up since the night they had phone sex, but he really, really wants to. Wants to ask Danny if things have improved – not that Steve hasn't been busy trying to catalog Danny's reactions for himself when they have sex, but it would be nice to have confirmation of what he's found so far – how long before he goes back to the doctor, what the next step is. He doesn't ask, though, because Danny might very well shut Steve out if he pushes too much. Of course, Danny might also keep him in the loop and tell him exactly what's going on, but...Steve is leaning more toward believing the former.

Mostly, he watches the speed at which the pills disappear, because Danny never hides it when he takes one, and does his best to guess when that means Danny will be visiting the doctor again. Steve obviously isn't as stealthy about it as he thinks, because one day, Danny just smiles at him fondly and says, "I'm seeing the doctor again on Friday."

Steve does his best to keep his impatience locked down, but judging by the way Danny keeps smirking at him, he suspects Danny knows. It's a little bit strange, maybe, just how patient _Danny_ seems to be. That is, until Steve walks into the bathroom and sees Danny looking freaked as hell and realizes that Danny's not so much being patient as he is _scared_ to go back.

It sort of makes sense, if he tries to look at it from Danny's point of view, because it has to be nerve-wracking, knowing that one thing already hasn't worked and wondering if you'll ever find something that _does_. Steve frowns at the thought; he doesn't want Danny to think that way, because this is _going_ to work out somehow. Still, he understands, and even though they're standing in the middle of the bathroom at work, he can't help pulling Danny into a hug. Danny hugs him back, and seems to get enough comfort out of it that when they let go, he's back to his usual self, complete with ridiculous hand gestures as he describes Grace's latest adventure in art class.

Steve really can't wait for Friday.

***

Steve spends all day Friday feeling like he's waiting for news of his own, only he doesn't have the benefit of seeing the doctor himself, just has to wait until Danny gets back and lets him know what's going on. He's twitchier than he should be, jumping at little things that shouldn't even ping his radar as threats, not to mention that he's distracted enough that when Chin mentions that he and Kono are following up a lead, Steve doesn't really register any of it. He finally just heads home, because there's really no point in being here when he's not getting anything done, and the day's close enough to finished, anyway.

Home isn't a whole lot better at taking his mind off Danny, but swimming does a little better. He swims until he's tired, and then a little bit longer, but when he sees Danny standing on the beach, he heads in. Danny seems...well, Steve isn't entirely sure, because if anything, he's actually sort of _blank_ , which is really not something Steve thought he could pull off.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, how did it go?" Steve asks before he's even taken the towel Danny's holding out.

"I think this is one of those times where showing you will be easier than telling you."

"Danny, seriously-"

"Just get dried off and come inside, okay?"

Steve wants to protest, but he'll probably get the information he wants more quickly if he just goes along with what Danny says. He towels off while Danny heads inside, and when he's sufficiently dry to keep from dripping all over the floor, he follows and finds Danny sitting at the kitchen table, staring at a paper bag like it might bite him.

"Wanna tell me what's in the bag?" Steve suggests, taking a seat.

Danny doesn't say anything, just shoves the bag in Steve's direction. Steve opens it slowly, a little worried about what might be in there that has Danny acting like this. He pulls out a box and flips it over to see just what- _Oh_. Well that would explain it, alright. Prescription penis pump.

Yeah, this is going to be an interesting one.


End file.
